The right way
by Rachel4
Summary: For the fans of Tales of the south seas. Sorry for some English errors.


( RIGHT WAY (  
By Nadin  
Isabelle Reed dismounted from the horse and rushed into the house. The tall man rose his eyes from some paper on the table and looked at her attentively. Her kind didn't foretell anything good.  
- What does this mean, David? - She asked angrily.   
- "This" is a pronoun. - He answered calmly. - THIS cow jumped over THIS moon.  
- Stop it! - She commanded to him. - You know perfectly what I am talking about! Don't pose an idiot!  
She threw a sheet of paper on this table and leant forward to his face. Her eyes were angry and she didn't joke.  
- Explain everything! NOW!  
He looked on paper and read: "Isabelle, I'm very sorry but you horse was stolen. David". Then he looked at her again.  
- Oh, you were talking about it! - He delayed. - Why didn't you say it earlier?  
- Because you knew it! - Isabelle sat in the chair in from of him. - I'm listening.   
- How could I know it if you always appear in my house with angry face and shout at me? - David crossed his hands on the chest.  
She was strangled by indignation. How dare he..?!   
- When I appeared in your house shouting at you?   
- Have I name you the last time or to list for the week?   
She narrowed her eyes.  
- We'll discuss it later. - She said dryly. - Now I want to know what had happened to my best horse. I spared all my money on it and you..! You lost it!   
- Honestly, Isabelle, I don't know how it happened. - David seemed to be sorry for all. - I left him for three minutes, not more. And there was nobody around. But when I came back Thunder wasn't on his place. I swear! I have no idea!  
She sighed. Isabelle just couldn't not to believe him. His eyes never lied to her and she knew that he said true. But her best horse was absent all the ways! And she wanted to kill David!  
David looked attentively at her. She was very beautiful this moment. Why didn't he notice earlier that she was the most beautiful woman around? They knew each other for a long time, since he helped her to get out of the prison. She wasn't guilty of the crime in what she was blamed and he helped her. After it they became very good friends but never were lovers.  
- I need you help, David. - She said quietly not looking at him.  
- What kind of help? - David stood up and came closer to her.  
- I must find Thunder. - Isabelle replied. A devilish smile appeared on her face. - It was your fault that he is lost so you can't refuse to help me in it.   
He thought for several moments. David knew that it was dangerous to try to find an expensive horse, and it was more dangerous to try to back it. But he knew that if he refuse she would do it by herself and jeopardize her life to danger.  
- Okay, Holmes. - David nodded. - What have I do?  
She smiled brilliantly and went to the door. In it she stopped and turned to him.  
- Come on, Watson. Show me the place.  
  
? * * * ™  
- Here? - Isabelle exclaimed.  
David nodded.  
She looked round. The horses they came on were standing in several feet from them. And nothing and nobody else was for several miles around.   
- Can I ask what the hell was you doing here? - She wondered.  
- I know a good shop behind those trees in what I always buy perfect sailcloth for "Rattler". I wanted to buy it in the morning when I took Thunder...  
- And leave him here. - Isabelle finished his idea.   
On the ground there were some traces of horseshoes which obviously belonged to Thunder and traces of men's boots. Some of them belong to David. But among them there were also others, which conducted through a wood to the coast. Isabelle has gone on them.   
David came up with her but she seemed not to notice him. She just checked her pistol in the hostel. In several minutes David came back for their horses which were standing peacefully on the same place.   
- Do you have any idea where are you going? - He asked when Isabelle mounted her horse called Maggie.   
- I'm going to return Thunder. - She smiled. - And you are going with me.  
- Only to protect you. - He specified.  
- And to help. - She added.   
- I know, it was my fault that Thunder was stolen. - David accepted. - But all the way I'm worrying about you. I don't want you to get into a trouble.  
Isabelle looked at his courageous profile and smiled slightly. She liked to look at David. And to put him in an idiotic situation. Why couldn't he see that she loved him? She never understood it. But she also never said it to him if she wouldn't be sure in his feelings.   
After an hour and a half they noticed a big old barn not far from the shore that was hidden in brushwood.  
- What do you think could it be? - Isabelle dismounted the horse.   
- I think it is what we are searching. - David whispered. - Speak lowly. I don't want them to hear us.  
Then he looked at her for a long moment and asked seriously.  
- And please, be careful. I don't want you to get in a trouble.   
- Since when you became so careful about me? - A devilish smile appeared on her face.   
- Since I saw you. - He replied seriously.  
Isabelle answered nothing, she just smiled to herself and went to the barn through the bushes trying to be silent. David followed her. They hid the horses behind the trees so they couldn't be seen from the beach. David took his pistol from the hostel and ordered to Isabelle to do the same. They tried to move quietly but dry leaves rustled under their feet.   
- Thunder. - Isabelle whispered as she saw her horse standing near the barn. - What are they going to do with him?!  
She was about to go and take him but David grabbed her hand just in time and pulled her to him. Her face was so close... And her smiling lips drove him crazy but he tried not to forget the aim of their presence there.   
- Are you crazy? - He whispered angrily. - If they saw you they would kill you! It they steal you horse that have a reasons to do it!  
- And I have a lot of reasons to return it! - She answered in the same tone. - Let's go while they don't do something bad to my best horse.  
- What would you do if you were alone? - He shook his head.  
- I'm not alone, aren't I? - She smiled and then leaned forward and kissed him quickly. - We are losing our time.  
As they reached the barn they saw two men standing in it and arguing about some boxes. They we so fond of their conversation that even didn't notice how Isabelle walked into the barn and called them. When they turned to her David hit one of them and Isabelle shot another into the shoulder.  
- What the hell..? - He began when David hit his head with a big stick.  
- Sorry, boys, but I must take my horse. - Isabelle smiled to them lying on the floor. - It was nice to meet you. Let's get out of here, David.   
He followed her as she left the barn.   
Isabelle took Thunder and they went to the bushes where Maggie and Silver Star were standing.   
- What do you think they want to do with him? - Asked Isabelle, stroking Thunder's mane.  
- I think they wanted to sell him. He is very expensive as you said. So they wanted to get big money. - David turned to her. - But you spoiled their brilliant plans. My congratulations.   
- You helped me. - She reminded.  
They kept silent for several long moments. They had a lot of things that they wanted to say to each other but none of them determined to begin.  
- And what if... - They began simultaneously and then laughed.   
- You first. - He said.  
- No. - Isabelle smiled. - You first.   
David smiled in answer.  
- Okay. What do you think about having a dinner with me?  
She stared at him in amazement. She expected to hear everything but this.  
- What about Lavinia? - She wondered quietly.   
- We are not together for already several months. - He replied. - And you... What did you want to say?  
- I wanted to ask what if we took horses and went to the picnic. - She looked at him. - So, what is the answer?  
- I think that it wouldn't be bad if we have a dinner on the picnic.   
Isabelle smiled and looked back to the barn that they left several minutes ago. About five men haunted them.   
- Let's get out of here. - She screamed mounting the horse.  
David shot several times in the direction of the men and followed Isabelle. They spurred their horses and Thunder and quickly skipped away from the place.   
- Where are we running? - Inquired Isabelle.  
- To the police. - He demanded.   
  
? * * * ™  
- So, how everything finished? - Asked Isabelle walking along the beach. Thunder walked behind with the horse of David. - You didn't allow me to stay there and sent me home.  
- And you went without saying a word. - David smiled and took a basket with food from her hands.  
- Well, if you invited me to the dinner I had to cook it. Besides, I had to take care of Thunder.  
David looked at her for a moment. She was so lovely in the last sunrays. He was so happy to be with her that moment, on the beach, on sunset.  
- Those men who had stolen Thunder, and a dozen of other horses, were arrested and now they are waiting for the court. And, I suppose, the next 15-20 years they will see checked sky.   
Isabelle took a blanket from the bag near the saddle and spread it on the sand. David put the basket on it and sat near it. Isabelle took sandwiches and a bottle of the wine from it and put all of this on the blanket. She didn't say a word but a smile didn't leave her face. David caught her arm and pulled her closer to him.   
- Aren't you hungry? - She asked a little nervously. - I made everything as you like.   
- I was so afraid for you. - He whispered looking into her eyes. - When they began to shoot I was afraid that they would shot you.  
- But I'm okay now. - She whispered in an answer. - Because of you, David. Thank you.  
- You're always welcome. - He smiled. - I will never let someone hurt you.  
- I like you to care about me. - She made herself comfortable in the circle of his arms.   
- I always cared about you. Since I met you. - He stroked her luxurious hair.  
- I know.   
Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her soft lift. They had a taste of a sweet wine and were the most attractive in the world. She threw her hands around his neck and pressed herself to his chest while he embraced her tighter.  
- I want to ask you one question. - David said when they broke their kiss.  
- What question? - Her eyes were shining.  
He waited for the several moments looking on her beautiful face.  
- I love you, Isabelle Reed. - He said softly.  
- I know. - She smiled brilliantly. - I always knew it. Was that what you wanted to say?  
- No. I wanted to ask you to marry me. But only if you are ready to spend the rest of your life with such unbearable man as I am.  
She looked tenderly in his warm eyes that were shining with love.  
- I think I'll survive it. - She kissed him.  
Finally Isabelle felt herself safe and happy with the man she loved with all her heart. She was sure that she would be the happiest woman in this world with this man.  
David was almost crying with happiness. Why did he lose so much time without his Isabelle? He didn't know it and it didn't mean.  
THE END  



End file.
